The Orion Chronicles
by Cartoon Eric
Summary: Alex Heartstrom is an American transfer student at Juuban High School. Little does he know that after befriending Usagi and her friends that his life is going to change completely. From super powers to super villains is this the time to study?
1. New Faces of Evil

**Disclaimer: **I may not own the characters of the Sailor Moon series, but I do own the original characters that'll be named during this story. Such as the Silver Knights and the Dark Planet organization. Everything else will somehow be either made up, based on actual places, or even based on some of my favorite moments from some place else. Some other moments in these stories there will be some remakes of certain episodes to where characters would interact differently and something just as silly or dramatic based true to the series. Either way, this is just for fun and to get it out of my head and onto something. Enjoy the story.

Sailor Moon in…

**The Orion Chronicles**

By Cartoon Eric

**Chapter 1: New Faces of Evil**

A year has already passed since the Earth and all of the inhabitants were almost consumed by darkness. But this was not the first time. Many organizations of evil dark beings have made attempts to rid the Earth of its life. Whether it was for revenge for some reason, or if it was for their survival, or even if it was just for no good plain reason at all. But where there was dark, there was always the light. Heroes have always risen up to these challenges to conquer these dark ones to defend the home which they live in. One such group of heroes was a gang of magical girls. Girls who possessed cosmic powers that lived up to their past lives. These girls were known as the Sailor Senshi. Led by the noble and pure-hearted Sailor Moon, they vanquished just about every evil that has come their way, including Chaos. And it was thanks to these girls' efforts; Earth has experienced peace for so long.

This is where one story ends, and the beginning of another.

The eternal darkness of space seemed so quiet. A faint sound of an engine humming from a distance breaks the everlasting silence. But this sound did not come from what looked like a spacecraft of any sort. It belonged to a gargantuan asteroid that was slowly drawing towards Earth. It then stopped when the Earth was merely the size of a golf ball from its view. On top of that asteroid was a clear, giant dome that covered a magnificent crystal palace in shade of violet and blue. Within these castle walls is a community of odd characters wandered the halls doing their own business. These odd characters were a bunch of humanoid creatures resembling humans but with two obvious differences, strange-colored hairstyles and long elfin ears that extend out by several inches. Among those elf-like citizens were some humanoid robots with unique designs consisting of colorful jumpsuits. You would think that they were human too.

Within the main chamber of this mighty castle a young man with long golden hair pulled back from behind his head was sitting on his throne like a king. As a matter of fact, that young man was indeed the king of the crystal palace. His clothes adorned with shades of platinum and violet that looked painted on his vest and comfortable pants. A beige cape draped behind his back along with a hood that he can pull up to make himself look like the grim reaper with his red eyes and a large scythe in his right hand instead of the usual scepters that a king would typically have. He sat and stared at a flat holographic screen in front of him showing the oncoming planet. The magnified view of this bright blue beauty with green lands and swirls of cotton clouds captivated him. The man had been to other planets before but none quite like this one. There was something wonderfully different about it.  
"Rose!" The man called out in the large and spacious room. Shortly after a young woman with elfin ears entered the room. Everything about this woman was red and light pink. From her long red hair to the crimson, sleeveless blouse that hugged against her well-shaped torso and flared open near her hips and ending just above her knees.  
"You called Lord Topaz?" Said the red woman, stating the young king's name. He motioned for the woman to stand next to him. She followed his small order and curiously looked at the image of the blue planet.  
"What do you think of this planet?" Topaz asked her.  
"It's really gorgeous my lord. Do you intend to take it over?" She asked with a grin on her face.  
"As a matter of fact yes. As soon as we're in range we'll immediately begin the planet merging process." Said Topaz with a smile across his face.  
"Lord Topaz! We are within range of the planet Earth!" Said one of Topaz's robot soldiers as it darted into the main throne room.  
"That was quick." Topaz muttered. He then shouted, "Excellent! You may begin on my command!"  
"Yes sir!" Said the overjoyed robot. It rushed over to a large computer console near the front of the room. After punching a few buttons another holographic screen image of the Earth appeared twice bigger then the first one Topaz looked at. A big red bulls-eye covered the Earth to indicate it's the target. As the goblin soldier pressed one more button the entire palace began to tremble.

All the residents of the palace knew what this meant.

Outside the large rock of a "planet" large bay doors began to slowly open up. And soon a large needle-like appendage protrudes out from the planet's surface. It's point positioning itself towards the unaware blue planet. Sparks of violet-colored electricity flowed quickly from the base to the end as it came to a complete stop.

Topaz smiled and laughed, "The best part is that nobody on the planet won't know what hit them."  
"Indeed they won't." Said Rose as she smiled.  
"Soldier! Count to three and then throw the switch!" Said Topaz as he rose from his seat and pointed his index finger to the large switch just near the robot soldier's reach. The robot clutched on to the switch and began to count.  
"One…"  
The whole palace was on the edge of their seats.  
"Two…"  
Every elf and cyborg clenched his or her hands, clamps, vices, or whatever they had in anticipation. Except for the robot soldier who paused for a moment.  
"Um…what comes after two?"  
Topaz and Rose collapsed right on the spot! They couldn't believe the flunky would ask such a dumb and idiotic question. Topaz immediately got to his feet with a criss-cross white bandage on the part of his head that had hit the ground.  
"Three you numbskull!" He yelled.  
"Oh yeah!" Said the robot soldier with glee, "Three!" Finally he throws the giant switch all the way down with all his tiny might.  
The palace begins to rumble again, the giant needle outside of the planet's surface surges wildly with the power of darkness that sparked like a thunderstorm. A glowing sphere of white and violet begins to grow on the tip of the spire.  
"In a moment we'll claim this planet in the name of the Dark Planet! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lord Topaz cackled, his laugh echoing even in the high decibels of the rumbling noise that shook the entire palace.

Suddenly, the glowing sphere begins to shrink, the electricity surges no more and the rumbling comes to a slow and then to a complete stop. The noise that rocked the crystal palace died down as quickly as it started. Only the dying hum of the palace's lights can be heard as the entire castle gets enveloped in it's own darkness. Something went terribly wrong.  
Things were just way too awkward in the dead, dark silence.  
"Um…" Topaz hummed, breaking the silence, "What the hell just happened?"  
"It…it looks like we just lost all our power sir." Said the robot soldier that threw the switch. He could clearly see Topaz's glowing and glaring white eyes in the stale darkness looking down on him.  
"And why did we lose so much power when we were so freakin' close to even starting?" Said Topaz, demanding an answer from the shivering robot.  
"I have no idea sire." The robot said, shivering in his voice.  
Seconds later the lights of the palace begin to fade back on, illuminating the rooms in the palace once more. This caused a stir of commotion between the residents of the castle.  
"Auxiliary power online!" Voiced a female cyborg over the castle's intercom. At least now the castle has lights and some of the computers back on. But the damage that Topaz had hoped for wasn't even done.  
"What happened?" Yelled Topaz. The door to the throne room opened up and a tall and slender female robot struts in. If she were an organic life form Topaz himself would think she was quite a looker. With legs that seemed to go on forever and a lovely bosom to accompany the hourglass figure. Despite looking a bit frail she carried herself well over having to large metal rings for hair sticking out behind her. At least the robotic body kept anyone from thinking too much that the cyborg seemed to be nude.  
"Reports have shown there has been a dramatic waste in chozite in the planet's fuel supply." Said the robotic female.

Now for those who do not know what chozite is it is a unique compound element with a tremendous amount of energy that is commonly used to power intergalactic technology. But it's most notable use is that it's the energy that is used to keep a planet stable and thriving. If, let's say, chozite were to be mined completely out of a planet then the planet would become hollow and eventually collapse on it's own self. So through stellar law and through tremendous protest that alternative elements for energy were to…  
"Enough already! We get the idea of what chozite is already!" Topaz yelled, in turn the explanation of chozite has ceased and desists. He cleared his throat and returned his attention to the female bot.  
"How could we be out of chozite already? Didn't we have plenty when we left the last galaxy?" Asked Topaz, slamming the end of his scythe down into the hard tiled floor.  
"We did my lord," said Rose, walking towards Topaz, "unfortunately you got rather impatient and wanted to set the planet's speed to ludicrous!"  
It was all coming back to Topaz now. He remembers being rather bored during the trip several light hours ago. He grew impatient to the point where he demanded that the crew that steered the planet to punch up the speed to ludicrous. Despite many, many protests the crew knew it was futile to argue against the lord's words. As members of the palace strapped themselves to whatever thing was bolted down, even if it was with another giant robot, and held on tight. The last thing Topaz remembers from this flashback was the stars turning to plaid in his eyes and his eyeballs ready to pop from the back of his head and the flesh from his face. At least they got to the Milky Way galaxy in no time.  
"Oh shit! Was that what made us loose so much chozite energy?" Topaz slapped his forehead out of his own ignorance.  
"I'm afraid so." Said Rose. Topaz sighed and turned himself away from the women in embarrassment. He suddenly got an idea.  
"No matter," he said as his confidence came back into him, "we'll just use this planet's source of chozite to get back up and running in no time."  
"That sounds like a good idea Lord Topaz. But it'll take an undetermined amount of time before the planet's merging systems are back to normal." Said the female bot.  
"It doesn't matter. We could use the break from that trip and conquer the planet the old-fashioned way in the process." Said Topaz.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Rose.  
"Easy." As Topaz continued to speak the holographic screen which shows the Earth appears. Different marks on the map sprout up all over the globe like light blue daisies. "Each of these represents the best sources of chozite energy. I'll be sending agents one at a time to designated areas to mine out these chozite sources and bring them back to the planet. Although," Topaz pointed to a small and unusual-looking continent on the planet's surface that has a tremendous amount of chozite sources all over its map. More so then any of the other continents combined. For a small piece of land it was jackpot in Topaz's eyes, "this little country seems to hold the best supply of chozite of all." Now to anyone else looking at this map will immediately recognize the continent that Topaz is pointing at in particular is Japan!  
Go figure.  
"I wonder why that small spot of land?" Rose wondered. With all the other continents overwhelming this small one in sheer size, it's mysterious as to why that little continent has the biggest source of chozite on the planet alone.  
"It doesn't matter. It will be our first target. Rose!" Topaz said, turning to his redheaded assistant. The woman stood up in attention.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"I'm sending you down to that location first. Find the nearest hot spot and start drilling for chozite." Said Topaz giving Rose her first mission in a long time.  
"Yes sir." She obliged with a bow.  
"The teleport chambers will be set according to the position. Now get going!" The golden-haired dictator ordered. With one more bow the red lady was out of the room and on her way.  
Destination…Tokyo, Japan.  
Go figure...again.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Alex Heartstrom

**Disclaimer:** I may not own the characters of the Sailor Moon series, but I do own the original characters that'll be named during this story. Such as the Silver Knights and the Dark Planet organization. Everything else will somehow be either made up, based on actual places, or even based on some of my favorite moments from some place else. Some other moments in these stories there will be some remakes of certain episodes to where characters would interact differently and something just as silly or dramatic based true to the series. Either way, this is just for fun and to get it out of my head and onto something. Enjoy the story.

P.S. I'll be using the original character names except for mine since I don't really know their Japanese version names. At least the ones I know of anyway.

Sailor Moon in:

**The Orion Chronicles  
**

By: Cartoon Eric

**Chapter 2: Alex Heartstrom**

It was the arrival of a brand new school year in 1996. Students were rushing, running, plowing, and taking any form of transportation they could find just to reach to their destination at school. Although some students lagged a bit behind because they either overslept and didn't hear their alarm clocks go off or that they didn't finish their breakfast in time and were running towards their schools with breakfast in their mouths. One girl in particular, did both.

"USAGI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Yelled Ikuko Tsukino, the mother of 16-year-old Usagi Tsukino. Usagi is a very energetic, but often bubble-brained girl with a bad knack for oversleeping on the first day of school. Actually, that just about happens on ANY school day for the past four years she has been in junior high. And even her black cat, Luna, has to yell at the poor girl every now and then. But this morning, the poor cat was tossed right into a wall when Usagi bolted out of the bed and rushed to get her school clothes on. The blonde, rabbit-haired girl was up and gone as quick as a flash, that even her got her father, Kenji Tsukino, wondering if that girl ate a pound of sugar just before bed for that much energy to kick in.  
"Sorry got to go! I swear I'll make it this time!" Usagi screamed as she blurred right past both her parents and went straight out the door.  
"You think she forgot anything this time dear?" Mr. Tsukino asks to his wife before taking a quick sip of his coffee.  
"Maybe the same thing that you forgot." Mrs. Tsukino hinted with a playful grin. It was then that her husband too got the hint and the shocking spark in his brain.  
"WHAT? You mean I'm late for work too? You got to be kidding!" And just like his daughter, the father scurried as fast as he could to all his equipment and such into one briefcase. Since his profession involves being the head photographer and editor of a magazine, he was able to find every piece of gear easily.  
"Like father, like daughter I guess." Mrs. Tsukino said to herself with a chuckle. She didn't mind any of this at all. After all, this was pretty much daily routine for her family.

Much later at school, Usagi was almost the last one to approach her school. She was surprisingly able to take so much precaution into every turn and jump along the way so that her clumsy self would hit or crash into anything. The mad dash may actually help her break her own bad luck record of getting to school. She can't explain why she would have so much energy for no reason, but it feels like this may be one of those days where everything goes her way.

Usagi makes it to the school gates along with a few students. She passes with no problem!  
Usagi gets through the front door and up the flight of stairs to where her classroom is. She passes with no problem! Her luck may be changing!  
Usagi gets to the door of Ms. Haruna's classroom for another eventful new year…KABONK! She forgets about a doorknob and smacks her head right into the door. Well doesn't that beat all?

As soon as she stepped in, the class couldn't help but to laugh at the poor girl's misfortune. Even her good friends Naru and Umino couldn't help themselves. Poor Usagi pouted and apologize to Ms. Haruna for causing yet another dent in her door.  
"Well be glad that you made it here on time Miss Tsukino. However, since you're the last student in the classroom, you get the privilege of taking on a special assignment." Ms. Haruna began. But as soon as she said the word **assignment**, Usagi interpreted as a very, VERY bad sign. She did not like surprise quizzes or assignments from school, she this just has to be something bad if it was on the first day of school.  
"What? No Ms. Haruna," Usagi bellowed, "this is barely the beginning of the school year, I beg of you not to give me homework so soon!" The girl continued to scamper around as if she was a chibi character from a crazy anime show. "Please! I'll do anything you ask of me. As long as is doesn't really involve textbooks of course. PLEASE?" Usagi stared at her puzzled teacher with large puppy kitty eyes that seemed to plead. Ms. Haruna broke Usagi's pleading by calmly telling her, "Actually Usagi, all you really have to do is volunteer to pick up a new transfer student that'll be coming by train."  
"Huh?" Usagi gasped.  
"Yes. I figured this'll more then make up for some of your past mistakes. And maybe some new ones depending how well you treat the new student."  
"But I'm not that predictable!" Usagi bellowed once again, but stopped to switch persona to ask, "Wait, didn't you say that this was a transfer student?"  
"Yes I did. I was going to ask if anyone would like to volunteer on picking up this student, but since you were the last one to have come in here, I decided to lay this duty on your shoulders instead. If you don't mind of course."  
"Are you kidding? This is something even **I** could do!"  
"Yeah right!" Came the sarcastic call of the guy in the back. He was a smart-mouthed geek that was dumber-looking then Umino. Usagi quickly glared at the guy that made that smart remark with a look that would say "I'll deal with you later you lowly worm." And as the guy himself already knows is that women are scary! He immediately silenced himself.  
"Anyway, I'm glad that we can clear this up and all. Now you are to go to the Tokyo transit system and meet him there. He'll actually be coming in by plane since he's from America." Ms. Haruna began.  
Usagi was starting to get intrigued by what she was hearing so far. A new student is coming. And it was a guy! And he was from America! Immediately pictures started flowing through her head at the possibilities as to what this guy may look like. But quickly shook out those thoughts when she remembers that she's the girlfriend of Mamoru. But this was just to pick up the new guy. So there really shouldn't be any harm in this. Ms. Haruna continued herself after Usagi's split second of thinking, "He'll be flying in and then taking the transit system where you'll meet him and help him around. Think you can do it?"  
Usagi stood up with attention like she was ready to do an army salute. Strangely enough, with a quirky personality like Usagi's, she actually does the hand on forehead salute. "Yes sensei! I can do it. Leave it to me!" The classroom teens couldn't help but to laugh at how silly she was being over a task like this. This time Usagi accepted the laughter because she knew she was doing that on purpose just for a laugh.  
"Good. You may take your seat now." Ms. Haruna said to Usagi.  
As Usagi bowed politely to her teacher and walked to her desk between her friends Naru and Umino she paused and turned to her sensei to ask her one more thing: "Um, sensei, what's the guy's name? I mean, how will I know who he is?"  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I've been told that his name…" She paused to look back at the letter she received from the teacher counsel about the incoming student, "…is Alex Heartstrom."

Later that afternoon, Usagi waited over at the Tokyo transit system like her teacher had asked her to. The railway system wasn't too far from home since students were able to take the subways for free so that they could travel from one place to another if they need to. Usagi wasn't alone however. She was able to bring Luna and the rest of her friends along to meet this new guy. Her friends are the four other girls who have been friends with her for the many years; they are the Sailor Senshi soldiers. Her friends include: Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Anio. Usagi was still in her school uniform, while the others wore some of the nice clothes they usually wear. Except for Minako, cause she was in her school uniform too. And she too brought along her cat. A white cat that resembles Luna in a few ways, such as that he talks and gives advice for the girls. Except as just mentioned, that this cat was a he. The girls chatted amongst themselves as they waited for this guy to arrive. Even Minako had the bright idea of getting a large white board to write out the name of Alex Heartstrom on the board. Then this got the girls to wonder to about what this guy may look like. They think that with a name like that then this guy has got to be interesting.  
"Um, Minako, " Ami interrupted, "can I ask you where you got that billboard. I don't remember you carrying that with you."  
"Actually, they were selling those over at that stand for a couple of yen. Seems pretty convenient, don't you think?" Minako said with an innocent smirk.  
Ami herself was a bit baffled at this concept. She has learned and studied around many different places, but she has NEVER heard of a traveling stand that sells billboards for a situation like this. It even confused the more then usually confused Usagi.  
"Looks like there's a stand for everything around here. I think I even saw one that sold fire extinguishers." Said Makoto.  
"Does that mean this place burns often?" Asked Usagi.  
"Probably just the people's wallets." Snickered Artemis.  
Luna sat by next to him and reminded the bumbling cat. "Keep it down will you? We're in public; remember?" Luna whispered, hinting on the hundreds of people that are walking and hustling and bustling.  
"What Luna? I they'll be too busy to notice anyway. Just as long as it's not some creepy-eyed little kid who wants to get their grabby hands on a 'cute little kitty'." Artemis said with a rise in his tone of voice.  
This reminded Usagi of what they all came here for.  
"Gee, you think with all these people, how will we know which one is Alex?" The wondering blonde rabbit asks.  
"Well, you did say that he's a transfer student to your school correct?" Rei asks.  
"Yes I did."  
"So just keep an eye for a guy that looks our age. Simple."  
"Hello Rei! That really doesn't narrow things down much."  
"Don't shout at me? How else are we supposed to tell? I mean, he could maybe look handsome or just be some smelly geek. They do have those types in America too." Said Rei in that hypocritical statement.  
"Since he's from America, maybe he's got a very good build to his body along with a crew cut head." Theorized Minako, "Personally I don't like those buzz cuts. I don't mind a nice guy with a good hair on his head."  
"He might look like my old boyfriend." Makoto stepped in. This just made the other four girls and Luna and Artemis pause and stared at her with utter ugh. It wasn't the first time that Makoto said that a guy looked like an old boyfriend of hers. Makoto looked back at her friends and even she raised the tone of her voice a little when she says, "What?"  
"Makoto, just about **EVERY** guy you see reminds you of your old boyfriend. You even said it last week about this one guy we saw when you and I went out for ice cream last week. How's is it even possible?" Said Minako, crossing her arms across her chest.  
Makoto took a second to come up with a quick excuse. "Let's just say he was a really diverse. Okay?" This made everyone sighed in disbelief. And again they would continue to ponder about the guy. Except for Ami since she wasn't too much of the talkative type. Until she made a statement that no matter what this guy looks like that they would all treat him with respect and give him a nice welcome.  
"Well whoever this guy is, let us all make sure to give him a nice welcome. Okay?" Said Ami. The rest of the girls looked back and forth at each other before coming to an agreement.  
"You're right. It probably doesn't matter what he looks like on the outside anyway. It's on the inside that counts right?" Said Usagi with a cheerful smile. Rei, Minako, and Makoto all nodded in agreement. Since it really doesn't matter what's on the outside, all the girls could actually agree on this subject.  
"There's something you don't see everyday Luna." Said Artemis to Luna.  
"I know. Remarkable that the Senshi could actually agree on something." Remarked Luna. So in a matter of minutes, the girls took turns holding out the billboard sign with the name 'Alex Heartstrom' marked on it in hopes to get this mysterious guy's attention. But it didn't seem like it was working since no matter who took the turn, the guy never showed up. Not even for the past half hour when the crowds slowly began to thin down. But it wouldn't take long until the next train would come in at about an hour and fifteen minutes. Maybe he took a wrong train or that he thought he was suppose to meet another particular group or maybe he just changed his mind period and that this waiting was all for naught.

"This is ridiculous!" Rei shouts, growing just a **little** bit impatient, "Don't tell me that this guy is going to be as bad as Usagi." And just like that Usagi jumps at Rei with a start.  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" She yelled. The two girls suddenly get into an argument like they usually do whenever Rei makes a comment or a joke against Usagi. And as much as Ami and Makoto would like to stop those two from bickering and making a scene…it wouldn't be necessary at this moment in time.

"Excuse me!" Suddenly came the voice of a young man. Which silenced Rei and Usagi instantly. With confused and wandering looks in their eyes, the girls tried to find out where that voice came from. It could've come from any of the young guys that passed by, but defiantly not the old and middle-aged men. Even Artemis and Luna were curious as to where that voice came from until they finally heard it once more behind their entire group.

"Excuse me. Um, which one of you is Usagi…um…Tsukino was it?"

Each girl turned at once. And stood with each gasping mouth open at who they saw. Standing there was a young guy. He appeared to be about as tall as Rei and shared just the same color of hair. Only his dark hair was set down and more relaxed, with slight noticeable split of a widow's peak and it was cut short. He had on a white button shirt that was open to reveal a tight black shirt that seemed to show part of his physique that was not too bulky and not too skinny. But just somewhere in the middle which was not bad at all. A sparkling crystal necklace hung from around his neck. Judging from the stone itself that it was probably his birthstone, the amethyst of February. He also wore a pair of blue jeans that fitted well on his small stature and hung over a pair of noticeable white K-Swiss sneakers. He had a bulky black backpack slung over his right shoulder like a college student. What certainly got the girl's attention, however, was the pair of pure sapphire blue eyes that laid into the young face of his. In fact, just by look at this handsome young guy, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was older then he appeared. Quite not, he looked at least three to two years younger at the most. Fact of the matter is that this young man is only 17 years old.

The young man stood looking at the girls while they couldn't help but to keep looking at him. "You think that's…" Luna quietly asked herself.  
"Judging from their looks, I say that's him. I'll admit, that I'm surprised myself." Commented Artemis.  
"I've never seen all of them so…out of it in a long time." Said Luna. They were even surprised that Ami and Rei were look at this young man like this wasn't what they were expecting at all. But with Minako and Makoto, it's defiantly no surprise with **their** reaction.  
Usagi then broke the girls' silence by asking the young guy, "Are you…?"  
"Alex Heartstrom? Yes. That's me." Said Alex with a friendly grin, "I'm sorry if I kept you and uh, your friends waiting. But I had no idea that these trains would be so busy and packed, ya know. You should see how it is in the states, especially New York. This place makes the New York subway system look like a common car pool." Said Alex with a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence. He looked back up at the girls once more and asked, "So," he pointed to Usagi at first, "are you Usagi Tsukino?"  
Before Usagi could even speak and reply, Minako and Makoto both jumped in front of her and tried to claim themselves as Usagi so that they could get this cute guy's attention. After all, its Usagi who was suppose to show Alex around town and everywhere else. But apparently those two defiantly want that privilege to themselves instead.  
"Hey!" Usagi cried out.  
Rei quickly took a grab at Minako and Makoto by the collars of their clothes and yank them back as if to try and tame those crazy animals. "Seriously you two!"  
"Sorry. I don't know what got into us." Minako and Makoto both said simultaneously. Suddenly, Rei got the dreamy-eyed look in her eyes asked Alex,  
"How about I show you around town instead?"  
"Rei! Not you too!" Usagi whined. But all this did was make Alex laugh out a little more at these girls' shenanigans. It was already quite clear that this guy has quite a sense of humor. And that he was going to be a fun person to hang around with. Once he also moves into a little place of his own, then he'll be hanging around with these girls for a while as long as he stays here. No worries, he'll get used to it.

For Alex Heartstrom, this was the start, of a beautiful friendship, the start of a brand new chapter in his life.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Foot Notes:** For those of you who might not know or are too familiar with the odd dubbed version, Naru and Umino are also known as Usagi's friends Molly and Melvin.

So until the next chapter folks, see ya!


End file.
